


A Dramione 30 Day Prompt Challenge

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: 30 Days, 30 one-shots. Come on a (hopefully) fun adventure with our favorite couple. Please note, this has been upgraded to Mature due to Chapter 24. Otherwise these are all Teen Friendly. Disclaimer, I own nothing.





	1. Day 1: A Selfie Together

_2006_

“No, no, no! You’re doing it wrong.”

“Granger, how can I be doing it wrong! You just take a picture of yourself.”

“Yes, with a mobile phone, not that ancient looking camera! And you have to take it yourself, not have your house elf take the picture.”

“Why? Who says that is how you take a ‘selfie’?”

“Everyone! I thought you wanted to learn how to take a selfie for your new Facebook account?”

“I just wanted everyone to know I still have my Malfoy good looks. As long as it’s a photo of me, I really don’t care how it’s taken.”

“Here, give me your phone. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Taking his phone, I step next to him and put my arm out with his phone facing away from us and snap a picture of the two of us. Flipping it around to see the image, I smile at what I see.

“Malfoy, you’re supposed to look at the camera when we take the photo. Now we have to take it again.”

“No, I like this one. It shows my good looks and that I’m madly in love with you at the same time. Now, how do I send this to Facebook?”

Maybe I shouldn’t have introduced Malfoy to social media and muggle technology.


	2. Day 2: Sharing a Milkshake

“Please, Draco!”

“No, Granger. Absolutely not. We have enough money to each get our own.”

“But it’s so romantic! Please!”

Draco and I had been watching a few 1950s movies lately and I was obsessed with these dates. Ever since we had watched our first film, I had wanted to share a basket of fries and a milkshake. Draco thinks I’m silly because of this and keeps refusing me.

“I’ll do that thing you love if we can.”

“But, Granger. You can’t bribe me like that. It won’t work this time!”

“Are you sure? I know how much you like that thing.”

And that was all it took for Draco to crumble to my wants. We left for a muggle diner I had found years ago and walked in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what can I get for you this evening?” the owner asked as we came in.

“A basket of your best crisps and a chocolate milkshake,” I respond.

“Just one?”

“Yes, but two straws please.”

Five minutes later we were in our favorite booth with our crisps and milkshake.

“Alright Granger, we’re doing this silly thing. What do you say?”

“Really, you want me to do that thing here?”

“Why not? I don’t see a better time than now.”

Sighing, I say, “Draco Malfoy is the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen. Potter only won because ‘Granger’ was in the stands distracting him.”

“I love you too, dear.”


	3. Day 3: Grumpy Morning Heads

_Beep Beep Beep_

A single, pale arm reached out from under a pile of blankets and pillows and smashed itself on the alarm going off.

“Really, Granger. You turned on the alarm?”

“I didn’t do it, Malfoy. It’s your alarm, not mine.”

“I’m Malfoy this morning?”

“You are when you wake me up well before I need to be up.”

“Aren’t you grumpy this morning.”

“Just let me sleep. It’s Saturday and we don’t have anywhere to be this morning.”

She was right. We had busy weekends for the past two months and we were both looking forward to sleeping in this morning. But, once I was awake, I wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep.

I slipped out of bed and found my sleep pants before going downstairs to our kitchen. Maybe breakfast in bed would make her happier.

“Tippy?”

Moments later, our house elf appeared. “Good Morning Master Draco. What can Tippy help with?”

“I want to surprise Hermione with breakfast in bed. Will you please prepare her favorite breakfast to be ready in about an hour?”

“Tippy will see that it is done!”

“Thanks, Tippy.”

An hour later, with breakfast in hand, I gently shook Hermione’s shoulder.

“Granger, I come with a peace offering.”

A poof of hair poked out from under the blankets., “Do you have tea?”

“And scones as well. Good Morning, Love.”


	4. Day 4: Picnicking

Returning to Hogwarts without Ron and Harry was a blessing. I was able to study on my schedule without them nagging me about it and I also expanded my circle of friends to include other people outside Gryffindor. The one they would be most appalled by would be Draco Malfoy.

It started innocently enough. The eighth year’s all had their own dorm and rooms and his was next to mine. We would say ‘hi’ to each other when we saw each other, but nothing more. That was, until Christmas.

Both of us had decided to remain at Hogwarts over the holidays. Since Ron and I had fizzled out, it didn’t seem right going to the Burrow. One snowy afternoon, Malfoy was in the common room looking upset.

“Hey, Malfoy. Are you alright?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, I am not alright.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Surprisingly, we did. His father had gotten off with house arrest after giving up names of death eaters which is why he had not gone to see his mother for Christmas. He had a tradition with her where they would have a picnic, usually without Mr. Malfoy knowing about it in one of the solariums.

This led me to an idea to at least become not enemies with Malfoy. Two days after Christmas, and with Winky’s help, I set up a picnic in our common room while Malfoy was out.

“What is all this?” Malfoy asked when he came back.

“I know this is a tradition you have with your Mother, but I thought you could use some cheering up after how miserable you have been.”

“You did this for me? But you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. I didn’t like the boy you were, but you’re different this year. The War changed us all.”

We sat by the fire all evening and talked out our pasts and what we wanted to do in the future. This led to us starting to work on homework together and partnering together in class.

Once we finished our NEWTs, Malfoy surprised me with a picnic by the Black Lake, where he asked me to be his girlfriend and kissed me for the first time.

And so began a tradition for us to picnic at Christmas and once closer his birthday. And it was perfect.


	5. Day 5: Bake Together

“Tell me again why we have to do the the muggle way?”

“Because, Draco, they taste better when you don’t use magic. You don’t have to help me.”

“But you said this is something you did with your father, and since he cannot be at Hogwarts, I thought I could help you.”

Draco and I had both come back to complete our NEWTs with a smattering of others from our year. Headmistress McGonagall had created a separate dorm for the returning Eighth Years and since Halloween, we had been getting along better. Which is why I had told him about my Christmas tradition with my father; baking gingerbread people.

As they were covering kitchen appliances in Muggle Studies, Draco had asked if he could help this year, as we were both staying at Hogwarts.

It was a complete disaster at the moment. Clearly, Draco had never been in a kitchen before longer than to demand food, and wasn’t sure about some of the appliances. At the moment, half the batter was across the counter because he had turned on the hand mixer too high outside of the mix.

“Would you please let me show you how to use the mixer before you turn it on again?”

“Granger, I think I got it now. You never said it had to be in the mush first.”

After mixing in the last ingredients, I found a cookie sheet and parchment paper.

“Now we need to roll out the dough before using these cookie cutters to make the people.”

“You want me to touch that?”

“How else do you think we get them to be the shape we need?”

“Magic?”

“Malfoy! I thought you wanted to learn this for your class.”

“I do. But that just sounds gross.”

Knowing it would just be easier to do this myself, I rolled out the dough and cut the people out and put them on the sheet to bake. Ten minutes later, the timer went off and we pulled the cookies out. They were a bit bloated and had not held their shape well. Knowing they would still taste fine, we continued to cook the rest.

Once cooled, I picked one up and took a bite of out it.

“Malfoy, what went wrong! This tastes horrible!”

“It’s not my fault, I followed the recipe!”

We went through the recipe line-by-line and discovered he had used a tablespoon rather than a teaspoon for the baking soda and powder.

“Well, we’re not eating the rest of these. Let’s clean up and see what there is for dinner, all right?”

“Can I use magic now?”

“Yes, Malfoy, you can.”


	6. Day 6: Ice Skating

“Come on, Granger! Keep up!”

“Forgive me for not being as good at this as you are, Malfoy!”

“Wait. Is the Brightest-Witch-Of-Her-Age admitting she isn’t good at something?”

“Haha. Very funny. Not all of us were raised with cushioning charms to learn how to skate.”

“I’ll let you know, Mother let me fall plenty of times while learning how to skate.”

“Plenty, as in once?”

“Of course, her baby boy couldn’t be in pain.”

When I had told Draco I loved watching people ice skate in the park in winter, he decided we needed to skate with them. Even after all my protesting, he still found skates for us to join them. He looked like he could compete in the Olympics. I, on the other hand, was terrible.

My family had gone skating once when I was seven and had never done it again. My entire experience was a total of half an hour on the ice, where my father skated around while my mother and I tried to stay upright. My backside hurt for a week after that trip and I had avoided ice skating until now,

“Granger, you need confidence. Because you think you are going to fall, you set yourself up to fall. Take my hand, I’ll show you.”

With his help, I got back on my feet and held on tight as he started to move. Following his lead, we slowly made a loop around the pond.

“I did it!” I exclaimed as I let go if his hand to reach up and hug him.

That was a mistake. I lost my footing and send us both tumbling to the ground, me on top of him. At least he landed in the snow and not on the ice.

“Well, what do you know, cushioning helps when you fall. Thanks for catching me Draco.”

Laughing, he said, “Anytime.” And then he kissed me.

We haven’t been skating since.


	7. Day 7: Wedding Day

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

“No. No. No. Ginny, please tell me there is a leak somewhere in the Manor, and that it’s not raining?”

“Sorry, Mione, it’s raining outside. Why do you care though? We have magic and it will be fine.”

“It’s bad luck to have it rain on your wedding day! Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t be getting married.”

Ginny threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the room leaving me with my thoughts. Draco and I had gotten to know one another through the Ministry after finishing Hogwarts. After finding out that we had quite a bit in common, we started dating. Six months ago, he whisked me off to Paris where he proposed. And now it was raining and maybe this should be a sign that we were not meant to get married.

While lost in my thoughts, I missed Draco entering the room.

“Potterette says you’re worried about the rain.”

“Draco! You can’t be in here, it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!”

“That is completely a muggle tradition, but Potterette thought of that too. I can’t actually see you at all right now. She said you are thinking of calling off the wedding because it’s raining. Is that what’s really bothering you?”

“No, not really. Draco, I can’t get married in front of all those people. It’s too many and I don’t know how our wedding got so out of hand.”

“So, if it was just us, our witnesses and our parents, you would be much happier?”

“Yes.”

“Granger, why didn’t you say anything.”

“Because your mother was so happy to help and plan this for us and, you can’t tell her no either.”

Chuckling, Draco replies, “No, I can when I need to and right now, I need to. See you in the Library in 10 minutes.”

Draco left the room quickly, leaving me confused.

Ten minutes later, I met my dad outside the Library. Taking his arm, he leads me through the doors to find exactly who I wanted inside along with the officiant.

Our vows were simple, yet meaningful and our first kiss as husband and wife was nothing short of magical. We moved into the ballroom where the rest of the invited guests were for our reception.

“Everything you hoped your wedding day would be Granger?”

“Yes, thank you. And it’s Malfoy now.”

“Silly woman, you’ll always be Granger to me.”


	8. Day 8: Building an IKEA Cabinet

“So, it indicates here, two people are needed to put this together.”

“Granger, why didn’t we just get something already made.”

“Because Draco, this is supposed to bring us closer together.”

After a year of dating, Draco and I decided to live together and instead of raiding his parent’a Manor, we bought our own furniture. Except for our bed. That Draco brought with him. And I don’t blame him, as it is very comfortable. For most of our storage cabinets, we got them at IKEA.

Setting out the pieces, I pulled out the toolbox my dad gave to us.

“Hand me that long board and one of those screws.”

“The short screw or the long screw?”

“Um, it looks like the long one. I also need a short board as well.”

“This one?”

“No, I think it’s the other one. I think that one is a shelf inside.”

“How do you not know?”

“Well, look at these instructions. There are just pictures.”

“What is this weird blob at the top?”

“That represents a person.”

“The Swedes think that’s what people look like?”

“No, it’s a cartoon. Help me hold this board in place while I screw them together.”

“Are you sure that these go together?”

“Yes. Why, what do you think goes together?”

“These two.”

“No, that doesn’t look right. You want this one.”

“Granger, let’s just use magic and put it together that way.”

“No, Draco, we can build this together.”

Three arguments later, the bottom of the cabinet was put together and we just needed to add the doors to the top. On the bottom, the one door closed right, where the other was not quite squared with the unit.

“Can we use magic now?”

No, we just need to put on the doors.”

“But the bottom ones don’t close perfect. Let’s just be done.”

“Draco, We can do this. Aren’t you proud of what we have done?”

“Granger, I’m happy I’m still here. No more of this build your own furniture.”

“Agreed. Now, let’s finish this and we can go get ice cream.”

We bought the rest of our furniture already assembled and ended up fixing our IKEA cabinet with magic before his parents came over for the first time.


	9. Day 9: Under an Umbrella

Being an Eighth Year had its perks. We had our own common room for the ten of us that were surrounded by our own rooms. We could also come and go as we pleased, as long as we attended our classes and did not disturb the other students in the Castle.

Randomly, I would go get dinner at the Three Broomsticks before taking it to eat in the Shrieking Shack. In a part of the clean-up efforts, Harry had come and restored the inside of the shack but left the outside the way it was to deter people from entering. He also left a plaque inside in honor of Remus and Professor Snape.

One evening, while getting my dinner, I saw other Eighth years milling about Hogsmeade. I was careful to cover my tracks when I put on Harry’s cloak before sneaking up to the shack. What I had failed to see in the past was someone else also used the shack as a get away from all the noise at the school and in the village.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, really. No one is usually here when I am. Did you get dinner?”

“No. I’ll go to the kitchen when I get back.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“If you don’t mind. I just need some quiet for a while.”

“Alright, I’ll see you back in the Castle.”

As I turned to leave, a large bolt of lightning lit up the sky and the sky opened. Within seconds, you could no longer see Hogsmeade from the shack.

“It looks like you are stuck with me for a while. Do you want some of my meal? They always give me too much.”

“No, but thank you. I am used to eating late. Have you never noticed I don’t eat at the same time as everyone else?”

“I just figured you were in the kitchen eating.”

“Nope, dinner is the best time to be in the library. No one is really happy I’m at Hogwarts this year.”

“That’s sad. You were acquitted and were only a kid at the time.”

“Doesn’t matter for most people. So, I make it so most people only see me in class.”

I didn’t have much to say to that, so I left him to his thoughts while I looked outside and watched the rain.

About an hour later, the rain had subsided to a light drizzle, so I got up to go,

“Thanks for not kicking me out, Malfoy. Maybe we could get together sometime and do homework together. I am going to head back now.”

“See you later, Granger. I’m going to wait until the rain fully stops so I don’t get wet.”

“Why not transfigure a stick into an umbrella? That’s what I am going to do.”

“I can’t use magic outside of classes. It’s a part of my probation.”

“Come back with me, we can share the umbrella.”

“You seriously want to be seen with me?”

“Why not, we can show house unity and that we are moving on from the war.”

Thinking for a moment, Draco accepted my offer to walk back with me under that umbrella. I later found out, that is when he first realized it was a crush he had on me, rather than the resentment he thought while we were children.


	10. Day 10: 1950s Version of your OTP

I was standing quietly with Ginny Weasley, my best friend, who was openly flirting with Harry Potter, her brother’s best friend. Since we were at a school function, all the teachers were around the room making sure we behaved ourselves. My mother had made me a beautiful periwinkle swing dress to wear for the event.

As I looked around the room, I saw many couples cutting a rug as a brass band played upbeat toons. While I had taken dance lessons over the summer, I was still a bit shy around men.

“Miss Granger, may I have the next spot on your dance card?”

“Mr. Malfoy, I didn’t see you there. Why would you want to dance with me?”

“Well, Miss Granger, I think you are the bee’s knees and I would like to take you for a spin around the floor.”

“One dance, Mr. Malfoy.”

He leads me to the main dance area as the song changed to an upbeat number. He was particularly light on his feet as we twirled around the dance floor.

As he returned me to my friends, we saw two students being lectured by a professor.

“That Zabini doesn’t know where the best spots in this school are to neck and not get caught.”

“And you do, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Are you calling me easy?”

“You implied it, Mr. Malfoy, not me. And I don’t neck with just anyone. I want to feel like a princess first.”

“Can I take you out for dinner next Hogsmeade trip then. Maybe after we could stroll back to the castle?”

“What about a chaperone? We cannot be left all alone together?”

“Well, how am I supposed to show you the best necking places if we have a chaperone?”

“It’s a date.”

I came to learn, the best places to neck included just inside the forbidden forest, under the seventh quidditch stand, and a forgotten broom closet on the seventh floor.


	11. Day 11: Silly Snapchat Photo

“Draco, come take a picture with me.”

“Why?”

“I was told about this new social media called Snap Chat by Scorpius, and I thought we should try it out.”

“What do you do?”

“From what I can tell, you take a picture of yourself or something and you can send it to your story or a friend.”

“It goes to a book?”

“No, it’s a feature in the app and the other image is only around for a day.”

“But why only for a day? It’s a photo of a Malfoy, it should be around forever.”

“You are so full of yourself. Please, we can send it to Scorpius.”

“You do realize it is your fault he likes muggle technology.”

“Hush, you like it too, especially when you are away for business. Please, can we try this?”

“Fine, what do we do?”

“Sit beside me and I’ll do the rest.”

I took a few moments to figure out where the filters were and to choose one that would be funny to send to Scorpius. Hoping Draco wasn’t paying too much attention, I got ready to snap the picture quickly.

“Are you read…. Granger, what happened to my face?”

I had found a filter that turned your face into a monster face when you opened your mouth and had managed to get the picture taken at the right moment.

“I’ll have to make sure we keep a copy of this picture forever since it’s of a Malfoy.”

“Oh no you won’t. Get rid of that horror and take a better picture. That should not be seen by anyone!”

“Too late, I already sent it to Scorpius. Oh, and he saw it. I think this is a reply.”

I opened the image and saw Scorpius laying on the floor looking like he was rolling on the floor.

“What does ROFLMAO mean?”

“Nothing, dear,” I say holding back my own laugh.


	12. Day 12: Ballroom Dancing

“Granger, you can do this. We’ve been practicing and you know all the moves.”

“But we’ve never practiced with a dress that came out a foot from my body. How am I going to dance if I cannot see my feet?”

“By trusting me. You know this, I believe in you.”

He was right, we had been practicing for over a fortnight to get the steps down. When we announced our engagement, Narcissa insisted on holding a ball for us. The only problem I could see, what ballroom dancing. While I had taken two years of ballet in primary school, I was never really good at it, hence why only two years.

Draco, after a moment of mocking me for not being good at something, started immediately teaching me the steps. He knew how fast his mother would plan the night, and that I wanted to show Wizarding Britain that I would be an excellent Lady Malfoy.

Of course, Narcissa would have a dress made for me that had a larger petticoat to it than I had been practicing with. According to her, I was to be the belle of the ball and needed to stand out at the ball.

And I would be the first to admit, I looked like a fairytale princess with her very own prince. But I was still afraid of making a fool of myself and of the Malfoy name.

Draco took my hand and gave it a brief kiss before looping it with his. Carefully, we descended the main stairs into a waiting crowd.

Leading me to the center of the ballroom, he said, “I love you. Follow my lead.”

Knowing I was in good hands, I did just that. And it was a wonderful evening.


	13. Day 13: Lazy Sunday Morning

“Good morning.” **  
**

“Morning, Granger it’s after noon.”

“If you hadn’t kept me up until the early hours this morning, I wouldn’t have slept so late.”

“Are you complaining about what we did last night?”

“Absolutely not. We should do that more often.”

“Would you like a repeat tonight?”

“Maybe if I wasn’t sore. What are our plans for today?”

“Well, I thought we could start with brunch. Then maybe we could lay in the morning room and read for the afternoon.”

“Hmm, brunch sounds wonderful.”

“Then it’s a good thing it’s already set out in the morning room. Will you join me?”

Draco led me down the hall to a cozy room where Tippy had laid out brunch for us. Belgium waffles, fluffy eggs, sausage, bacon, and grilled cheese awaited us. I know, the grilled cheese made no sense with this meal, but Tippy knew how much I loved them.

Still in our pajamas, we moved to the chaise lounge where Draco had a fluffy blanket and our favorite books set aside for us. While the snow lightly fell outside the window, we snuggled together with our own books and felt the heat of the fire keeping us warm.

Occasionally, we would stop to look at each other, smile, then go back to our books.

All in all, it was a perfect afternoon.


	14. Day 14: Princess and a Knight

“My lady, can I escort you home?”

“Why good sir, that sounds like you want to have your wicked way with me.”

“Never fear, my lady, I just want to make sure you make it home safely.”

Draco and I had been dating for almost a year when the ministry decided to have a fairytale themed ball to honor Kingsley Shacklebot’s first five years as Minister of Magic. 

Since I had introduced him to muggle movies, he thought it would be fun to go as my knight in shining armor and me his princess. Specifically, we went as Princess Buttercup and the Dread Pirate Roberts rather than Wesley. This may have been because he could wear all black and a mask.

I knew he was bored at this ball, as many of his friends did not attend, but we had only been here an hour and it would be rude to leave before the speeches. 

“If you make it through the speeches, I will give you a special treat tonight?”

“I thought you were staying over tonight?”

“Who said I had to stay over to give you a special treat?”

This intrigued him enough to not try to have us leave for the next hour. Although, once the speeches were over, he was pulling me towards the floo to get to his place.

Once there, he turned to me and said, “I was promised a treat.”

“Yes, you were. In answer to your question from yesterday, my answer is yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Draco, I’ll move in with you.”

We both ended up with a treat that night, and well into the morning as well. 


	15. Day 15: Movie Night

“So, there are more of these plays that you can watch on this thing?”

“Yes, there are thousands of movies out there to watch. And they are made all over the world.”

“Really, they can make these movies in water.”

“Sure, I can show you one over the summer that my dad has about a shark.”

“They got a shark to be in a movie?”

“Well, no. But they did build a mechanical shark for this movie.”

“Fine, I’ll watch it with you this summer. What are we watching tonight?”

“You really want to do this with me?”

“Sure, it can’t get any worse than that witch movie.”

I almost wanted to find a terrible movie to show him, just to prove that it wasn’t a bad movie, it was just his perspective. Draco and I had both returned for our Eighth Year and had learned a bit about each other at Halloween. In the past few weeks, he has been coming to me to ask about things he doesn’t understand in the muggle world, and today it was movies.

Choosing a favorite of mine, I used the spell I found to make the TV and VCR work with magic and put the tape in. 

“What is that plastic thing called again?”

“A video cassette tape. See this brown film here, that is what the movie is on.”

“What? The movies are on that thin strip? How does that work?”

So I started to explain how movies used to be filmed on actual film, and the movie would then be shown with a projector and the film would movie from the top reel to the bottom reel, and each frame was like a flip book. I then explained how this was basically just the same, just on a different format.

“So what are we watching tonight?”

I pushed play and got comfortable. I should have known better after our last movie. 

Draco had so many questions that we had to rewatch the movie again to actually see the whole movie. 

Eventually, Draco started being a better movie partner, but that took over a year and being asked to leave one movie theater.


	16. Day 16: Clothes Swap

“Granger, why do you always wear my clothes around our house?” 

“Because they’re comfortable. Do you not like seeing me like this?”

“You know I do. I love how you look in my Quidditch Jersey and button up shirts, but why have you started wearing my boxers?”

“Because after Blaise stopped by unannounced last week, I felt I should wear more under your shirts.”

“Why do you have to make sense. No, wait, why can’t you just wear your clothes when you get home?”

I smirked at him and went to go start supper. Truthfully, I had started to wear his clothes first for comfort, but now it was to hide my changing body. Or what I thought was my changing body. I had found out a week ago that I was pregnant and was unsure how to tell Draco. See, he had yet to ask me to marry him and this might be what makes him leave after four years together.

Just as supper was finished, Draco came into the room, and I broke out laughing. 

“What are you doing?”

“If you can wear my clothes, I can wear yours. But anything with a zipper didn’t seem to fit.”

“Of course not! You’re six feet tall while I’m six inches shorter than you. But why this set of pajamas?”

“They make my legs look great. And aren’t these short tops in style?”

“Maybe if you’re going to a club. But you wouldn’t wear pink and white pajamas, that’s for sure. Are you comfortable in those?”

“Maybe.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I had to take off my boxers so they wouldn’t show under these shorts, but they keep riding up.”

“Do you want to switch shorts?”

“No, I’m doing this to prove a point. Unless do you want to see me with naked?”

“I always want to see you naked. But we should eat.”

“You’ve done that all week. What’s wrong?”

“Draco, I’m…”

“Really, after all this time you chose now not to talk?”

“Fine, I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“How?”

“Let me think. Maybe it’s from all the sex we have.”

“Are you complaining about our sex life?”

“Far from it, but you know that’s how babies are made right.”

“I know, but I thought we were protected.”

“Nothing is one hundred percent.”

“A baby?”

“Yes, a baby.”

“Can we name him Scorpius?”

“We don’t know that it will be a boy.”

“I do. Malfoys always have boys first.”

“But you're having a baby with a muggle-born. That has never happened in Malfoy history.”

“Nope, but that baby will be a boy, just you watch.”

Nine months later, Draco was pleasantly surprised to be right, first burns were male, but only because his daughter took her time being born.


	17. Day 17: First Kiss

After finishing my Eighth Year, I was asked by Professor McGonagall to come apprentice under her in Transfiguration. While I had always thought I would go work at the Ministry, I found this options to fit with my personality better. 

I was not the only person from my year to come back. Neville Longbottom had an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout and Draco Malfoy had one with Professor Slughorn. While the three of us lived in the same area of the castle, Neville was usually in the greenhouses, so we rarely saw him.

Which meant that Draco and I spent more time together. He was a great study partner during Eighth Year, and we had formed a friendship during the second half of the year.

One evening, while working on our homework in our common room, I had a theory I wanted to discuss.

“Draco, would you mind discussing this theory I have about animagi?”

“Why me? You would be better going to Headmistress McGonagall or Professor Smith about your theory?”

“Because you are a great discussion partner. And I think you would find this interesting.”

“Granger, I have my own work to do. This needs to be done by tomorrow if I want to start brewing next week.”

“It won’t take that long. Please?”

“Fine, what’s your theory?”

So I started with how your patronus didn’t necessarily indicate what you would transform into and that some people could have different forms and patronuses. 

“I mean, mine’s an otter, and that would be terrible to transform into, especially if there was no water around to move quicker. And…”

To make me stop, Draco Malfoy kissed me. Hand around the back of my neck, full on kiss. Our first kiss.

“What? Why?”

“Because you wouldn’t stop. But I see how well that works, so I may do that again in the future when you ramble.”

“I wasn’t rambling.”

“Yes, you were. We’ve been discussing this for over an hour.”

“Have we?”

“Yes. Now, I need to finish this.”

I looked at him carefully, but let him get back to work. It was another two hours before either of us was done with our work and packed up to go to our rooms.

“Umm, Draco?”

“Granger?”

“Could we maybe, you know, kiss again. You took me by surprise earlier and I wasn’t ready.”

“You want to kiss me again?”

“Yes, please.”

And we did. Quite often actually. Although, we did not classify our relationship as ‘dating’ for another six months. But we found some great places to make out during that time.


	18. Day 18: Something Sad

“Granger, please stop crying.”

“Uh, you don’t understand! Just go away!”

“Why would I go away? You are sobbing! That would make me the worst boyfriend ever.”

“You may be.”

“Hush, you. What happened, love.”

“Crookshanks died.”

“You are crying this hard over your cat?”

“He wasn’t just my cat! Crookshanks has been my familiar since I was almost 14. He was there for the times Harry and Ron were jerks in third year, every time Ron and I fought since I got him and he was there when all my friends won’t talk to me when we started dating. So, yes, I am very upset that he died.”

This shut Draco up and he held me as I cried. Although Draco would never show it, he liked Crooks as well and would miss him too.

“I always loved that your cat liked me more than Potter and Weasley. He would always choose to come to me instead of them.”

“That because you bribed him with treats.”

“So did Potter, but Crooks still liked me better.”

“Wait, Harry tried to bribe my cat too?”

“Yup. Shortly after we started dating and he saw how much Crookshanks liked me, he tried to get him to like him more. Crooks would eat the treat and come right back to me.”

“Maybe Crooks is a better judge of character than I ever gave him credit for.”

“I can agree with that.”

This got a small hiccup of a laugh out of me. Drying my tears on Draco’s handkerchief, I got up from the floor.

“I suppose we should move Crookshanks dead body and bury him.”

“Where is he currently?”

“His favorite spot.”

“Does that mean we’ll need a new cushion for the window bench?”

“Maybe. But I don’t think he’s been dead longer than twelve hours, so we should still be fine.”

Although we did not actually need a new cushion, Draco insisted that we did, as it would be disrespectful to leave if after Crooks died there. I think he just hated the red color.


	19. Day 19: Gaming Together

“So this pad will let you walk and this button will make your character jump.”

“Why would I need to jump?”

“You’ll see. I am going to coach you through your first game before we play together. That way you can get a feel for the game.”

“Why can’t we just play together now?”

“Because I’ve played this before and am better at it than you are, Draco. If I were to get too far ahead, your character would die.”

“So you’re actually good at this game?”

“I’m okay. Harry and I will play this together sometimes and I manage to keep up.”

“If Potter can do this then so can I. I’ll give it one practice round, then we can play together.”

While sorting through things at my parent house, I came across the Nintendo Entertainment System my dad thought we needed. I had played Super Mario Bros with him many times, but they no longer had a need for a gaming system, so I brought it home. Harry will come over once a month and we will stay up much too late playing this game.

Recently, I was playing it before Draco got home and was still playing it after he arrived. This led me to explain about muggle gaming and how this is an older system, but they have newer, more updated consoles now. Of course, Draco wanted to learn how to play as well.

So this led us to today, where I hoped he wouldn’t get so mad that he broke a controller. 

The gameplay started fine. Draco caught on that he could only go right across the screen. I instructed him that anything other than himself would cause himself to die, so he should avoid them. And that he could jump on their heads to either incapacitate or kill them. For only dying twice on his first attempt, and making it to the end, I was very impressed. 

“Will you play with me now?”

“Are you sure, I can get quite competitive.”

“I know, I heard you yell at Potter. I’m hoping you love me enough to go easy on me.”

“Fine, but give me your controller. I’m Mario.”

“Why do you get to be him?”

“Because Mario wears red like Gryffindors and Luigi wears green like Slytherins. It’s perfect really.”

“Fine.”

We played for about ten minutes before Draco tossed down his controller.

“I can’t play with you. We are going to ruin our relationship if we keep playing.”

I later found out, Draco had started playing with Harry to get better at the game. And Harry had given him terrible advice on how to play the game. Once that was sorted, I taught Draco how to really play the game together. 

We don’t play it often, but Draco and I have been known to sit down and play the game for an afternoon every once in a while.


	20. Day 20: Pocky Game

“Please, Draco.”

“I don’t understand, where did you see this and why do you want to try this game?”

“Scorpius showed me a video, apparently there is a game that people his age are playing as a way to get people to kiss each other.”

“If you want a kiss, I can kiss you.”

“Draco, that’s not the point! Well, it sort of is. But the game involves eating as well.”

“And what are we eating?”

“Pocky.”

“And what is pocky?”

“A biscuit that has been mostly covered in chocolate.”

“So why don’t I just kiss you and we can eat this pocky alone.”

“Because Draco, this a trend that the kids are doing.”

“I see what’s happening here. Are you feeling old lately?”

“Of course I’m feeling old! I will be forty next year. I’ve had three kids who I love, but I know have larger hips and a bit more of a stomach and last week I ran into Pavarti and she said you are still as hot now as you were Eighth Year.”

“Granger, Hermione, I love you.”

“What?”

“I. Love. You. You have given me a family I grow to love more each day. And, while you think your body has changed because of having kids, I think it’s just gotten sexier. How often do you look at me and know that you’ve turned me on? Hell, if you let us, we would have more than just three kids.”

“Draco.”

“No, love. I don’t tell you this enough, but you are my whole world. I would be so lost without you. So will you explain to me how to play this pocky game to me again, and then let’s try it.”

“I love you too, Draco. According to the video, Scorpius showed me, we each take an end into our lips and eat through it until we meet in the middle.”

We did. And had all three of our kids walk in on us making out in the living room. 


	21. Day 21: The Fight/Argue

“Do you even care about me or has this just been a bit of fun for you?”

“Do you really have to ask that question?”

“Apparently I do!”

“Granger, you are one of the best things in my life right now.”

“But you won’t tell your family about us or go out in public together!”

“You don’t understand!”

“Then help me understand! Why are you afraid?”

Draco and I had graduated from Hogwarts with our Masteries three weeks ago, where we had started to see one another in secret a year and a half ago. Now that we were in the ‘real’ world, I only saw Draco a few times, and he never wanted to go out anywhere and we had to meet at my flat. 

Through casual conversation about where we could go for our first public date, he brought up every muggle place he could find in a guidebook, but nowhere is the magical world. Which also led to me finding out Draco had never told his parents about us.

“Granger, there are still people out there who want to hurt you, my father included. I hate that he only served two years before getting five years of house arrest. I can’t let you get hurt because of me.”

“If that’s how you feel, maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, please leave.”

“But Granger.”

“No, Malfoy, you need to leave.”

And he did. 

Two weeks went by and I stayed home more than going to see friends. At the start of my third week of feeling miserable, there was a knock at my door. Looking carefully, I saw Lucius Malfoy. Hesitantly, I opened the door a bit.

“Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here about my son.”

“Is Draco alright?”

“No, he is most certainly not. Tell me, why has he not left his room in over two weeks?”

“Why do you think I would know?”

“I was under the impression the two of you were an item. Was I mistaken?”

“How did you know?”

“I noticed a change in him about a year ago, Miss Granger, and thought to do some digging. Imagine my surprise when I found it was you who was making my son happy. Now, I will ask you again, why hasn’t my son left his room in two weeks?”

“You don’t care that we are together?”

“The pre-war me would have had you taken out very quickly. However, after all that we went through, I just want my family happy.”

“Does Draco know this?”

“I suppose not. Is that important?”

“I believe it is. See, I asked him to leave because he didn’t want to be seen with me in public or tell Mrs. Malfoy or yourself about our relationship.”

“Come along then, Miss Granger. We need to set this right.”

I was apparated from my flat to a hallway in Malfoy Manor where Lucius banged on a door I would later discover to be Draco’s. When that didn’t work, a house elf brought me into the room where Draco and I talked before having dinner with his family. At a restaurant in Diagon Alley.


	22. Day 22: Water Fight

“Okay, Granger, what’s the plan?”

“Ginny is easily distracted, so we get Harry a couple of times. Ron is the same, so we go for Luna.”

“I should have figured it would be the Weasley’s that are easily distracted.”

“I would guess they are saying the same about you.”

“Me, I don’t get distracted easily.”

“Not even if I’m all wet?”

Ginny and I had been at my parents looking through my stuff when she saw the neighbor kids having a water balloon fight and thought it looked like fun. We decided to first do it at mine and Draco’s home and that we would be playing by slightly different rules. As we were playing as couples, we would first be wearing all white, and the last couple standing and not kissing or further would be the winner. 

And Draco thought we had a chance at winning. 

“So we need to keep you dry. All we have to do is take them down and then we win?”

“Okay, so what is your plan for Theo and Daphne, or Blaise and Pansy?”

“Oh.”

“Yes, it’s not just my friends we have to worry about, you Slytherins can play dirty sometimes.”

“Okay, so here’s my plan. We charm your top to stay dry and we throw these water balloons quickly. Daphne and Pansy have a weakness for their men, so we need to go for them.”

“Draco, that’s cheating.”

“Yes, and?”

“And we’re not doing that!”

“I bet Pansy has; maybe Daphne as well.”

“Slytherins!”

“Granger, we can do this.”

“No, we can’t! I swear we’re worse than rabbits sometimes.”

“And that’s a problem?”

“Only when trying to win the water balloon fight.”

“We can do this, Granger. I can keep my hands off you for the afternoon.”

The game started and as predicted, Ron was easily distracted by Luna’s wet top and skirt and was the first out. I had not predicted how depraved Pansy seemed as she was all over Blaise after his first balloon to the chest. Harry was the actual reason he and Ginny left the game.

Our real competition came from Daphne and Theo, who did not seem affected by this water balloon fight turned wet clothing contest at all. Which proved to be Draco’s downfall. With them teaming up against us, it wasn’t long before I was soaked. And that did Draco in. To preserve some of my modesty, or really not share me with everyone else, I was pulled inside where I was brought to the living room and the door was locked before Draco had his wicked way with me.

We later found out, Theo and Daphne cheated by using a list suppressing potion that lasted about an hour. Although, I’m not complaining about losing this time.


	23. Day 23: Playing Twister

“Okay, so how do we play this game?”

“Wait just a moment, Draco, I’m going to get Tippy as well.”

“Why do we need a house elf to play this game?”

“Because someone has to spin the wheel.”

“What?”

“You’ll see. Tippy, will you please help us?”

“Yes, Miss Hermione, what can Tippy do?”

“I need to spin this arrow like this and tell us what it lands on.”

I showed Tippy how to flick the arrow and let it spin and how it landed on a color and hand or foot. It was great for us that Tippy was taught to read.

“I can do that Miss Hermione!”

“Are you ready Draco? When Tippy calls out where your hands or feet go, you have to try to get it there. The point of the game is to not fall down.”

“Sounds easy enough. Tippy, call out the first spot.”

“Right-hand green.”

“This is going to be so easy, Granger. How is this a challenge.”

“Left foot red.”

“Draco, your right hand has to stay on the green as your foot is on red.”

“Still easy, Granger.”

“Right foot blue.”

“Left-hand green.”

“Left-hand yellow.

And so the game went on. At one point, I almost lost my balance but knew I couldn’t let Draco win on his first attempt at Twister. 

“Granger, you could just let me be the winner and give up.”

“Never!”

“Right-hand red.”

This call ended Draco’s almost assured victory in one quick motion. My hand went to the easy red space while Draco’s hand had to find the other awkward spot at the other end. And that proved to be too far of a stretch for him, and he fell on his side.

“Miss Hermione wins. Tippy will get tea and biscuits for you.”

When Tippy left, I started laughing and lost my position.

“So, do you think you want to play Twister again someday?”

“You can count on it. I especially loved when your ass was in my face. Granger, we can play this all the time if we get tangled up as we did.”

And we did. Draco found a way to charm the spinner and decided we needed to play naked Twister one night as well. Which led to us getting caught by Tippy, who was upset she wasn’t playing with us.


	24. Day 24: Something NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change for this chapter. It is not a great lemon, just a fair warning.

“What do you mean you’ve never had an orgasm? Have you never played with yourself?”

“I’ve tried, but I get distracted by what else needs to get done, so I quit and move onto something else.”

“Are you a virgin as well?”

“No. But the two people I’ve had sex with have got off and were done. I don’t see why it’s a big deal that I haven’t had an orgasm before.”

“Because you’re my girl now and I want to know what pleases you.”

“Lasting longer than two minutes maybe.”

“Granger, any man should be able to last longer than two minutes. Unless is your pussy magic too?”

“It’s a part of me, so I would assume it is.”

“Haha, Granger. I am going to make sure you have a good time when we get to that point in our relationship.”

“Why can’t you show me now?”

“Are you sure? We’ve only been a couple for a little over two months.”

“I’m sure, Draco. Show me how good sex can be.”

Taking my hand, be brought me into the bedroom and had me sit back on the bed. Painstakingly slow, Draco undid the buttons on his shirt, followed by his trouser buttons. He left everything on, just giving a peek as to what was to come. He reached over to me and grabbed the hem of my shirt and looked up at me. Nodding, he slowly dragged it up my body making sure his knuckled dragged along my sides. Once over my head, he threw the shirt on the floor in the corner. 

“Draco.”

“Patience, Granger. This is all a delicate process that helps you get in the mood.”

“But…”

“Nope, trust me.”

He leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss. He hands continued to brush against me as he laid me back on the bed. Reaching down, he unbuttoned my pants and dragged them and my underwear down at the same time.

“You can still tell me no, Granger.”

“Not a chance in hell, Draco.”

Chuckling, he took off his shirt letting me admire his sculpted abs. He can back to kiss me, he brought his hand up between my thighs but never made it to my apex. Knowing he had me where he wanted me, he moved his lips to my neck and slowly started to kiss down my body spending a good amount of time on my breasts. 

Continuing lower, he almost made it to where I wanted him, but he moved on to my thigh and went lower. Licking up my other leg, he finally made it to my core. With one swipe of his tongue, goosebumps broke out on my skin. 

He continued to lick, nip and suck and drove me crazy. I had never felt this good before and I never wanted it to end. Just as I was about to cum, Draco stopped.

“Draco! Why did you stop!”

“All in good time, Granger.”

He got off the bed and took off his pants and shorts. Looking at his impressive cock, I worried about how he was going fit without hurting me. Climbing back on the bed, he slowly worked his way up my body, grabbing my leg as he went. Slowly, he inched into me until he was fully seated in me. Giving me a moment to adjust to his size, he slowly started to move in and out of me. Seeing that I was enjoying myself, Draco began moving faster.

By the time Draco came, I had come twice. In a sweaty mess, we cuddled together and fell asleep. I now understood why people enjoyed sex so much.


	25. Day 25: Stargazing

“You’ve never just stargazed? But the Manor is perfect for that.”

“We have a conservatory with a telescope. I’ve looked at the stars that way. It would be undignified for a Malfoy to lay outside.”

“Well, you’re going to be undignified them. Please?”

“You know I can’t say no to you.”

I grabbed a blanket and Draco’s hand. We walked through his mother’s gardens and down a bit of s path before we came to a clearing. Laying the blanket out, I laid on my back and motioned for Draco to join me.

“But what if the grass is wet.”

“That is why we have the blanket. It has not rained in a few days so the only thing making the grass wet is dew. We will be fine.”

Laying down next to me, Draco looked up and waited. 

“Now what?”

“Now we name the constellations we see. There is Ursa Major and Minor.”

“This is really stupid, Granger.”

“Hush you. There is Draco.”

“It should be bigger. It always looked bigger through the telescope.”

“It would look bigger through a telescope; they magnify the size of objects far away.”

“Just there is Lyra and over there is Cassiopeia. I think either of those names would be great little girl names if Malfoys ever had girls.”

“When was the last female born to the Malfoy line?”

“Never. It has always been males and for the past five hundred years it has just been a single male born.”

“Well, now that you are having a child with a muggle-born, maybe that will change.”

“Maybe, or maybe my lineage is cursed to only have one male ever born to it.”

“Oh, Draco. If that proves to be true, we could always adopt if you want more kids.”

“That would be one way around it.”

“What other constellations do you think would make good names?”

Draco and I spent another hour looking at the stars. Just as we were about to go inside, a meteor flew over. 

“Make a wish.”

“Why?”

“We call these shooting stars in the muggle world and when you see one you are supposed to make a wish.”

“Do they ever come true?”

“Sometimes. It’s more of a superstition than anything.”

After giving birth to our twins, Draco revealed he wished for us to have more than one child.


	26. Day 26: Ugly Sweater

“Thanks, Draco. But why did you buy me a sweater?”

“You needed a new one. You should not be seen in Weasley’s sweater when you are my girl.”

“No one sees me in this, I only wear it around the house.”

“So you can now wear this around the house.”

“Draco, who normally purchases your clothes?”

“Mother does, why?”

“And you purchased this on your own?”

“I did. What are you insinuating, Granger.”

This made me start laughing. Draco Malfoy has made it twenty-five years in life without purchasing a single item of clothing, and his first purchase ever was for me and was a scratchy sweater that looked like the factory had a yarn explosion. The rows didn’t even go in a pattern for the colors, and some rows had three different colors in them. 

“What is so funny, Granger?”

“How could you make it this far in life and never have purchased clothing?”

“Mother has the eye for fashion and loves to shop. Why would I need to buy clothing for myself?”

“To learn how to shop? Where did you get this sweater?”

“In the muggle world. There was this shop that had a funny smell and lots of clothes on racks. This was one of the only ones I could find without a hole or stain on it. Who sells clothes like that?”

“Draco, you went into a second-hand store.”

“You mean, that belonged to some else and they just have it to the store?”

“Yes.”

“But, why?”

“Well, what happens to your clothes when you outgrow them or Narcissa seems them too out of fashion to wear?”

“Oh, so muggles have that too.”

“Yes, Draco. Do you really expect me to wear this?”

“I would rather you wear that monstrosity that Weasley’s sweater.”

“So, this would not have been your first choice in sweaters for me?”

“Merlin, no! That thing is hideous.”

“I was worried that you had no sense of fashion and thought this was a great sweater.”

“Granger, I am a Malfoy. I have an impeccable sense of fashion.”

“Then can we please get something better? Even if it’s for around the house, I don’t want to wear this thing.”

Turns out, when Draco has a department store to choose a sweater from, he does a great job. And although it was green, it was soft and oversized, which is exactly what I wanted in a sweater.


	27. Day 27: Romantic Movie Kiss

“Granger, I would like you to come do something with me.”

“Does it involve leaving the house?”

“Yes.”

“Then no. Draco, it’s snowing outside and I am comfortable here.”

“Please, it will be worth your while.”

“And what are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Then it’s a no.”

“Please? I’ll take you to any bookstore you want and pay for any and books you want that day.”

“That would have worked before I was given access to the Manor’s Library.”

“What would you like in exchange for coming with me?”

“To know what you want to do.”

“Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of. What is so important that it has to be done right now?”

“You leave me no choice. Hold on.”

With that, Draco apparated is away. When we landed, my bare feet touched cold cement.

“Where are we?”

“The Manor. Give me one minute and I’ll show you why we are here.”

“Draco, it’s freezing out! You could have at least let me put on shoes and a coat.”

“But the moment is perfect.”

“For what! To freeze to death!”

Smirking, Draco pressed a button and hundreds of fairy lights turned on, making the gardens of Malfoy Manor look like a winter wonderland from a movie. Walking over to me, Draco looped his right and into my hair while his left grabbed my waist. Pulling me close, he looked into my eyes before coming in for a kiss. 

Snow fell lightly around us as the lights twinkled. And while it was cold, the kiss was perfect.

Breaking the kiss, Draco continued to look at me.

“Thank you for not hexing me as soon as we landed. After watching all those cheesy movies with you, I wanted to create our own movie worthy kiss.”

“This definitely qualifies as a movie worthy kiss. But if you have to have another one, can it be in the middle of the summer and in the rain?”

“Maybe. But, shouldn’t they be spontaneous and unplanned?”

“Do you think movies kisses are unplanned?”

“Yes.”

“Draco, those are actors portraying characters and they have a script telling them what to do and say.”

“But, I want to try some of those lines on you.”

“Go ahead and try. I will see if I notice them.”

Each of the times Draco tried to use a movie line on me I called him on it until he recreated a movie kiss in the summer rain. Then I just kissed him every time he did.


	28. Day 28: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Major character death to come. If this is a trigger for you, please know that your support is awesome, your mental health is more important.

“Granger, I want you to know, you made me the man I am today.”

“Draco.”

“No, we have had one hundred years together. I’m tired. We’ve raised three wonderful children, spoiled six grandchildren and got to see the first of thirteen great-grandchildren off to Hogwarts.”

“But what am I going to do without you?”

“You live, and love our family for both of us.”

When Draco was admitted to St. Mungo's for a cough that wouldn’t stop, they discovered his heart was also failing. After numerous tests, they found a slow acting curse was eating away at his heart and had been for some time. The Healers only predicted Draco had a month left six weeks ago. 

At one hundred and twenty-one, the Healers did not want to try a heart transplant either. 

“Draco, I cannot live you.”

“I know, love, but I won’t be suffering any longer. And I know I’ll see you in a few years.”

“But what if I live for another decade, or more? Who is going to be there to listen to my crazy ideas, or to realize I have read the same book ten times and I may need a new one? Draco, you have been my rock for so long.”

“I know, love. But I’ll always be with you in your heart.”

I laid down beside him to hold him while he went to sleep. 

Just before falling asleep, he said, “I love you, Hermione.”

The next morning, the Healers found both of us in the bed together, having passed away in our sleep.


	29. Day 29: Karaoke Night

“Granger, there are no Weird Sisters songs here.”

“There wouldn’t be. This is a muggle place.”

“Do you really expect me to sing then tonight?”

“No, I like to come and listen to how bad people are.”

“You drug me out to this place just to listen. I thought you were a Gryffindor.”

“Yes, but singing in front of other people is terrifying!”

“But you sing around our home all the time. Why can’t you do that here?”

“Because I have a terrible singing voice and don’t sing in key.”

“How would you sing into a key?”

“Draco, that’s not what it is. Do you ever notice Crookshanks leaves the room when I start singing?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Okay got shot. You give it a try.”

“What? No! This is your thing. I don’t sing.”

“And I don’t sing in public.”

“But I think you have a great voice. Please do this for me?”

Of course, he had to look at me with large, pleading eyes. And that was all my fault for showing him movies where the male lead got what he wanted by doing the same thing. 

I knew I wasn’t terrible at singing. Ron, Harry, Ginny and I had gone out after the War and Harry and I sang a couple of songs. It was fun to just be kids. But being here with Draco seemed intimidating and I didn’t want to sing in front of the group.

At least that was until I found the perfect song. This catchy pop song was all over the radio when I came home after Fifth Year. Draco would hate it, of course, but he did want me to sing.

I filled out a slip and brought it to the DJ to get my name and song in the queue. As it was a busy night, it took almost half an hour to have my name called.

Getting up to go to the microphone, I turned to Draco.

“Remember, you wanted me to do this.”

“Good luck, love.”

Once at the DJ’s station, I adjusted the stand and nodded to him. The song starts.

_ “I’ll tell you what I want. What I really really want.” _

Three minutes later the bar is clapping after most of them were singing along. The song must have been more popular than I thought.

Making my way back to Draco, I smiled. I could only wonder what he had to say.

“So, what did you think?”

“I’m already your lover, so I’m not getting with your friends. What was that crazy song?”

“Wannabe by the Spice Girls.”

“And are all their songs like that?”

“I have no idea. I recalled this one from a few years ago.”

We continued to watch a few more people sing that night, but Draco never asked me to sing again. At least, not in public anyway.


	30. Day 30: Authors Choice - Fun Family Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have made it to the end of the 30 day challenge! Thank you to everyone who has read this silly story, the Kudos and a special thanks to those who left comments!

_ Roar. Roar. ROAR! _

“Scorpius, sweetie, what are you doing?”

“It’s not me mommy. I am looking for the dragon with Daddy.”

“And where is daddy?”

“He had to stop and have tea with Cassie before continuing our quest.”

“Do you think you could tell your dragon to use an indoor roar, please? Leo is sleeping and we would not like it if the dragon woke him up.”

“No, then his crying would scare away the dragon. I’ll tell him.”

Getting up from the window seat, I went in search of my husband of five years. After finding out we were pregnant the first time, Draco proposed. After I turned him down, he surprised me one afternoon with a small intimate wedding. He told me while he didn’t care about a big wedding, he wanted our son to be his legal heir and to do that we had to be married. Ironically, I went into labor a week later to find we had twins. Scorpius and Cassandra were a challenge for us, but we love them with our whole hearts.

A year and a half ago we were surprised to find I was pregnant again. Well, Draco was surprised as Malfoys never have more than one child. Little Leo was born about six months ago and is loved by all of us, making our family complete.

I found Draco in the playroom at the kids table with a fancy hat on and a pink plastic teacup in his hand. Cassie sat across from him with her beaded necklace and a pair of my heels. 

“Mommy look, there was a perfect place to stop for tea on the hunt for a dragon. Scorpius went ahead while we stopped for a refreshment.”

“I see that. Are you having fun?”

“Of course, mommy. Daddy is almost the best at tea parties.”

“Oh, and who is the best?”

“Nana Cissa. She has the best hats.”

That was another surprise. Lucius and Narcissa are the best grandparents one could ask for. The spoil our children, within reason, and get together often with my parents to trade stories. 

“Well, we should take a picture to show her the next time we see her.”

“Good idea! Nana Cissa will love it!”

“Granger, please no. If Mother gets a picture of this she’ll show everyone.”

“But Draco, you look so good.”

Just as I was going to get the camera, Scorpius came in.

“Come on! We have to get the Dragon!”

This got Cassie up from the table as well as Draco. Smirking, he kissed my cheek and was after our kids. 

I love family days at home with nothing better to do than to follow our kids’ imaginations.


End file.
